


The Queen

by MobiAblackout



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Jesseca is Jesse's drag queen name, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobiAblackout/pseuds/MobiAblackout
Summary: Jesse is a drag queen and Marcus is his number one fan.





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lets_get_messi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_messi/gifts).



> I was going to write a long review for lets_get_messi after reading South of Heaven last night but I did this for her instead, hope you like it, and anyone reading this.

Tonight wasn't the first night that Marcus had found himself at this club, in fact this was the fourth weekend in a row he'd found himself coming back. Only this time he'd managed to drag Paul along with him. His eyes were glancing around the line, fearful that someone, anyone might notice that he was here again. But if they did, no one said anything. His heart raced as he and Paul reached the bouncer at the door of the club, a knowing smirk on his face as he read over Marcus's ID before letting them both inside the venue. 

Marcus's eyes scanned the venue, his eyes widening as he took in the large amount of people that were here tonight. The last few times he had been here, it hadn't nearly been this packed. He made a beeline for a table that was not quite at the front near the stage but that wasn't hidden by the darkness of the club. He looked desperately around the club, searching for the reason he had even come here. He felt a little deflated at first when he couldn't see them but he knew he would. It was only a matter of time.

The first time he'd come here was only four weeks ago. He'd been wanting to come to this club for a while but had only worked up the courage to finally walk through the doors and revel in what was waiting inside just recently. His eyes had widened as he stepped into the club, the bass of the music blaring as the act strutted on stage. Marcus had been hypnotized as he watched, sliding into the first available seat he could find, his eyes wide.

He knew he'd been walking into a drag show but he had never anticipated quite what that would actually look like in real life. Sure, he'd seen the shows, he'd heard the songs but physically being here was on a whole another level. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful queen on stage. She was dressed in a skimpy dress that hug to every curve of her corseted body, her fake breasts looked almost real that if Marcus had seen her out on the street, he would have assumed that he was a woman. Her hair was huge, a large mess of curls and volume.

His eyes were glued to every move of her hips, the way that that ass swayed along with every beat, every swing causing the dress to ride higher and higher up until the end of the song came. He couldn't even lift his gaze to watch her lip sync the song, his eyes too focused. He was so transfixed by the beauty on stage that he almost missed her name. "And please give it up one last time for Jesseca Lopez." He had very fond memories of watching her walk off the stage, the sight of her ass cheeks peaking out from underneath her dress giving Marcus enough masturbation ammunition for the weeks to follow.

He'd returned the following week when he saw Jesseca’s name on the next flyer for the club. He'd gotten there early and had sat a little bit closer this time, his face not hidden by the darkness that encased the back of the club. His eyes lit up and his ears picked up when he heard the announcer say the name of the beauty who had dragged him out of his house on a Saturday night.

His smile had grown when he watched Jesseca strut out wearing a large pair of six inch plus high heels, a red and white checkered shirt that was tied up right under her ample looking sized breasts, revealing her slender yet toned abdomen and torso. She also had on a red plastic cowgirl hat with white cord that tied underneath her head and framed her immaculately done face as well as accentuate her pigtails, blonde hair hung across her shoulders. His eyes had raked down her body, smirking at the tiny light blue denim shorts that rode so far up her ass that she might as well not have been wearing them.

Marcus had watched every single move she made, her hips shaking in time with the music and the ass jiggling with every single move. He had never been as turned on as he was watching her move on stage. He wouldn't not have been able to blink or turn away from her if he even tried. His eyes stayed locked on her the entire time, committing to memory every single curve and inch of Jesseca's delicious body. He'd been a little taken aback when she had looked over right at him, her big brown eyes staring into his before she winked at him and blew him a kiss.

He'd returned the following week to try and catch her attention again. He couldn't even deny the way his heart started racing when Jesseca Lopez's name was called and she strutted out in a long, blush colored, strapless, jewel encrusted evening gown that clung to her in shape body but also hid it away from the crowd. He'd been a little confused with her choice in attire until the music started playing and she started to move. Her hair was done in long curls that cascaded down her left side. She started to do her lip syncing and subtle dance moves at the first, the slow start to the song stopping her usually outlandish and a little risqué dance moves.

That was until the large crescendo of the song happened and in an instant, she had ripped off practically the lower half of her dress, leaving her in a skimpy dress that barely covered her ass. Marcus had sat up with great interest when that happened, his eyes widening as she began doing some of her more trademark moves, her entire body working along to the beat of the song while she stomped around the stage in her outrageously high heels. She had looked over at him again and blew him yet another kiss. The large smile on Marcus's face when he left the club that night took at least a few days before it disappeared entirely.

Tonight Marcus was hoping he would get even more of a reaction out of Jesseca Lopez but after he walked in and saw the whole place nearly packed to the damn rafters, he was scared he wouldn't. He'd decided to bring Paul along tonight because he was planning to hang around after the show finished and maybe try and talk to the man underneath the makeup that he'd been spending his Saturday nights watching her dancing around a stage in drag. "I'm guessing this isn't your first time you've been here?" Paul's deep voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to see the handsome French man looking at him with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I've, uh, been here a few times before, yeah." Marcus didn't know why he was nervous. It wasn't like Paul would judge him. Hell, how could he? Paul's own boyfriend has featured in many drag shows before.

"You like one of them, don't you?" Paul poked at his slightly younger friend. He could read it right on Marcus's face that he clearly liked one of the performers that was on the card for tonight. He watched the way that Marcus's cheeks colored and the way that he dropped his head slightly. "I can go and ask Antoine to put in a good word for you if you want?"

Marcus's eyes widened instantly. "Is Antoine here tonight?!"

"Of course he is." Paul dismissed. "He's the headlining act. Why do you think it was so easy for me to agree to come out with you tonight?"

Marcus realized that he'd probably be heading for a long road full of embarrassment as soon as Antoine caught wind of just who had caught his eye. Antoine was the biggest blabber mouth he'd ever met and he'd never been happy enough to confide in the other man something that he didn't want just about everyone to hear about. Paul nudged him. "C'mon. Who is it?"

Marcus shook his head. "I'm not telling you. Your blabber mouth boyfriend would probably announce it to the whole damn club."

Paul gave him a look. "I promise I won't say a word to him. C'mon. You can tell me. We're best friends."

Marcus glanced around the club, making sure that Antoine wasn't skulking around. "Promise you won't say anything to him?" He watched Paul nod his head. "Jesseca Lopez. I just can't stop thinking about her, um, him. I don't know what the right gender is."

Paul gently placed a hand on his babbling best friend's shoulder. "Chill out man. With Antoine, I call him a 'him' when he's out of drag and he is a 'she' when he's being Baby Blue." Marcus nodded, taking in exactly what Paul had just said. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the time. The show would be starting soon and he couldn't wait for it to begin. He slid the phone back into his pocket and reached forward for a sip of his beer. He missed the way that Paul was just sliding his own phone back into his jean pocket.

Backstage, Jesseca Lopez also known as Jesse Lingard was perched right in front of the mirror, his brown eyes concentrating on applying his make up when he was disturbed. He turned his head and looked over to where Ney X also known as Neymar Junior was standing near the curtain tothe stage. "What?" He snapped, his make up sponge held in his hand as he glared at one of oldest and dearest friends.

"Don't give me that look." Neymar snapped right back. "Now get your fat ass over here."

Jesse pouted. "I've not got a fat ass and it’s not my problem you have a flat ass"

"Whatever." Neymar rolled his eyes while he waited for his friend to make his way over to him. "C'mon. Get over here girl and see this."

Jesse carefully made his way over to where Neymar was standing near the curtain. Neymar was still wearing his purple satin robe that he always wore before every performance. Jesse regarded him for a moment, realizing that Neymar's hair and make up wasn't even done yet and he was supposed to be on first. "Ney, you gotta finish your hair and make up otherwise those nice patrons are gonna cry because of your ugly ass man face. And whatever the fuck you want to call that hairstyle."

"Fuck off bitch." Neymar glared. "Look out there and see whose there."

Neymar stepped out of the way so that Jesse could take his spot. His brown eyes widened and he turned to Neymar who had the smuggest look on his face. "He's back."

"Whose back?" Both Jesse and Neymar turned to see Antoine also known as Baby Blue standing there already in her drag outfit. Her make up was already one hundred percent done and looked immaculate as always.

"Jesseca's number one fan." Neymar grinned.

"Oooh. Lemme see." Antoine pushed his way past Jesse to glance out into the audience. "Where is he sitting?"

"In the middle next to that good looking French guy, Paul." Neymar added.

A large grin crossed Antoine's lips and he turned back around to look at the other two only half ready queens. "Oh, that's Marcus."

"Y-you know him?" Jesse spluttered almost pathetically.

"Of course." Antoine's face broke out into a grin, his blue eyes lighting up. "That good looking French guy is my boyfriend."

Neymar rushed back to the curtain and leered out. "What the fuck? Paul?!"

"Yeah." Antoine answered with a shit eating grin on his face. "You jealous?"

"Fuck yes I am!" Neymar spluttered.

Antoine laughed. "Well you're both gonna be even more jealous when I win tonight." He paused for a moment. "Cause you two are both just dudes trying and I am perfection."

Neymar watched Antoine walk off, the sound of his high heels clicking on the tiled floor. He snarled. "I know I sure as hell don't have a shot but you better wipe the floor with that bitch's boring ass blonde wig."

"I'll try my best." Jesse responded. "As long as you leave me the fuck alone for five minutes so I can finish my face."

"Motherfucking divas." Neymar muttered as he strutted right past Jesse and finished the rest of his hair and make up off.

Marcus was starting to get a little nervous now. The show had been going on for little over an hour and they were just hitting the intermission of the show. He'd been watching the show with keen interest as he allowed himself to indulge in a few alcoholic beverages. He couldn't drink too much because he had to drive home and he actually wanted to enjoy the rest of the show. He could sense that Paul was watching his every move and that made him reach for his drink once more. He was fast rethinking revealing his secret to his closest friend. He watched as the club announcer returned to his spot at the lectern of the side of the stage and the whole club quieted slightly. He took another long sip of his drink, the nerves in his stomach flipping around sevenfold as he waited second after second for the announcer to speak and introduce the next drag queen on stage. "Are you ready for the second part of our show and our last remaining Queens before we crown one of these girls the winner?!" The announcer was met with a large cheer from the raucous crowd. "Please welcome to the stage our next girl from who the fuck cares, Jesseca Lopez!"

Marcus's eyes widened as he heard the start of Nicki Minaj's 'Anaconda' echo through the smallish club. He could feel his heart beating in his throat as Jesseca strutted out wearing a pair of black, chunky wedges, a pair of black, skin tight, stretchy hot pants that he knew would be half way up Jesseca's ass, her cheeks more than likely spilling out of the skimpy fabric, revealing her bubble butt. She also had on a white, midriff length t-shirt that had 'GOT MILK?' in big, bold, black letters across the bust. The words were slightly separated because of the huge split right down the middle of her chest, revealing her breasts. From where he was sitting, her hair was done in a messy updo with loose curls hanging out across her ears which were adorned with huge diamond earrings. Her make up looked its immaculate self with the trademark smokey eye, cherry red lipstick and contouring over her cheeks.

Jesseca walked out onto the stage, her eyes scanning the crowd and already settling firmly on where her number one fan was sitting. Her ears listened to the music while she set her eyes on the mystery man out in the crowd. Her lips moved in perfect sync with the lyrics, the song perfectly memorized for her performance while she moved her body appropriately. She strutted out to the front of the stage where there was a slight catwalk that allowed him to go further out into the audience.

Once she reached the end of the catwalk, she turned around and with a glance over her shoulder she dropped down so that she was squatting and began to twerk her ass right for the crowd who catcalled and wolf whistled for more. Her brown eyes scanned the crowd and she smirked when they landed on the mystery man who had turned up the past few weeks for the show. He was focused completely on Jesseca's ass, watching her cheeks jiggle and shake along with the music.

Marcus felt the arousal growing in his pants as he watched Jesseca move in front of him. This was the highest level of arousal he had ever experienced in his life. His eyes traveled towards her immaculately done face, a coy smirk on her lips as she winked at him before she not so subtly made the motion with her hand and mouth like she was pretending to be sucking a dick. He felt his cock grow at that one but the moment didn't last, the instant she had done it, it was over and she was standing up, heading to the end of the catwalk where another queen from before was walking out, holding two jugs of what looked like milk.  
Marcus watched Jesseca grab the jugs, never missing a beat with her lip syncing as she walked back down the catwalk, stopping about halfway down. Marcus was beyond curious as to what she was up to, his eyes completely focused on her.

"Nothing better than a jug or two of milk!" Jesseca called to the crowd before she poured it all over herself, the heavy liquid draining through her white t-shirt and across her body. Marcus wanted nothing more than to be up on stage to drag his tongue across every droplet of milk on Jesseca's in shape body. He subconsciously licked at his own lips as he watched her slide through the milk, her body still moving along to every beat, every note and her lips didn't miss a single word of the song. She rolled around in the puddle of milk underneath her, her clothing getting soaked all the way through but it obviously didn't bother her.

Before Marcus could even register it, the song was over and Jesseca was walking off stage, herheavy shoes clicking on the floor, her ass covered completely in the remnants of milk. He could feel his arousal pressing hard against the fly of his jeans. He was so fucking turned on right now that he couldn't even think. "Marcus. Are you alright?" Paul's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Marcus babbled on. "That was a great act, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was okay." Paul chuckled. "Wait until you see Antoine. But I hope he doesn't do what Jesseca has done to you." Marcus's face reddened and he tried to hide himself.

"And your winner and our Queen for tonight, Miss Jesseca Lopez!" The announcer called and Jesse stepped forward to receive his trophy. The cheers from the crowd was almost deafening. He glanced over his shoulder at Antoine who looked horrified that he'd lost. He blew him a kiss as he stepped forward, still dressed in the clothing he'd been on stage in but was dryer and a bit cleaner.

His smile was large as he accepted the sparkling silver crown and the black and white sash, a sense of pride washing over him that he'd finally beaten Antoine at something. After the loud applause had drowned down, Jesse and the rest of the queens made their way off the stage and back to where they had previously been getting ready. He was immediately met with Neymar's arms wrapping tightly around him. Neymar had brushed up alright as Ney X with his black and red hair straightened and his pretty lace dress that was corseted in to create his more feminine look. "You finally did it, you fucking bitch! You beat Baby Blue!" Neymar's grin was so large it was almost vertical.

"Yeah how the fuck she did it, I have no idea!" Antoine shot back.

"Shut your mouth and be happy for her." Neymar grinned. He turned his attention back to Jesse who was still smiling. "You fucking earned it girl, let's go and celebrate!"

"Ew. Enough of this." Antoine gestured at Neymar and Jesse in their friendly embrace. "I'm going to go and spend time with my boyfriend that none of you ugly ass bitches have."

Jesse struggled free of his hug with Neymar. "Can I come with you?"

Antoine shrugged. "I can't deny the Queen now can I?" He held his hand out for Jesse who ran over and grabbed a hold of it. He pulled Jesse in closer as they walked from backstage to the club floor.

"I'm proud you won Jesse. Just don't go running around telling everyone I'm a softie, right?"

Jesse raised a finger to his lips. "My lips are sealed." Antoine and Jesse walked over to where Paul and Marcus were now standing, engaged in a conversation. They were still holding hands and gathering more and more stares as they walked along.

Paul turned around when he heard the heels on the floor, his lips twitching into a smile as he watched Antoine walk towards them along with Jesseca. His smile faltered when he saw that they were holding hands. "I've been replaced, have I?" Antoine immediately dropped his hand from Jesse's and ran into his boyfriend's embrace. Their lips collided and they shared a private, passionate kiss.

Jesse slowly walked a little closer to where his mystery fan was. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as he slowly closed the gap between him and the other man. The man was quite tall with bulging muscles underneath his black, long sleeved t-shirt and dark denim jeans and he was quite handsome too, he looked slightly younger than him. A lot more good looking than what he was expecting. He could see from his wide brown eyes that maybe the man wasn't expecting to see him up close. "Hi. I'm Jesseca Lopez or you can use my boy name and call me Jesse."

Marcus's heart was thundering inside of him, his smile growing as he could finally see the beauty up close. "Which name do you prefer?" His voice was so quiet it was barely heard.

"Everyone calls me Jesseca but not everyone can call me Jesse." Jesse answered honestly.

"I'm Marcus." Marcus answered. He was in awe of how attractive Jesse was up close. He looked so pretty and smoking hot at the same time. It took all of his self-restraint to not just close the gap between them and throw him over a table and have his way with the queen across from him. "You're so pretty."

"Thank you." Jesse smiled, taking a step closer towards Marcus. He could feel the sexual chemistry between them and they hadn't done anything more than steal glances at each other. "You're pretty handsome yourself."

Marcus smiled. "Congratulations on your win. You deserve to be the Queen."

"Oh, excuse me!" Antoine exclaimed loudly from beside them. "That title should be mine!"

Jesse held a hand up and blocked Antoine from him. "Whatever girl. You had your chance." He turned his attention back to Marcus who was still looking at him with an almost dazed expression on his face. "Have you got plans now that the shows finished?"

Marcus shook his head. "No. Why?"

"I was gonna have a bit of a celebration party back at my apartment if you'd be interested in coming?" Jesse asked, a coy grin on his lips.

Marcus nodded. "Sure. Who else is coming?"

"Just you and me baby." Jesse winked at him. "And don't worry, I make a mean bacon and egg burger for breakfast."

"What? So you actually want to take me home?" Marcus was a bit flabbergasted that someone that looked like Jesse would even be interested in a guy like him.

Jesse nodded before he leaned in close to Marcus so that only he could hear the words he was about to speak. "I hope you're not a bottom or we might run into some problems."

Marcus shook his head. "I'll top the fuck out of you." He gingerly reached around to put a hand on the small of Jesse's back, pulling the younger man in closer. "I want a kiss first before we even get to the next stage." Jesse smirked. He locked his eyes with Marcus who was staring expectantly back at him. He nodded his head before he leaned into the kiss, their lips pressing together in a gentle kiss. They both ignored the chorus of boo's behind them from the club patrons as their lips morphed into one another, parting and suckling onto each others'. He felt Marcus's tongue gliding in between his lips and he smirked, his hand sliding up and tightening around the back of Marcus's head, pulling them in closer together.

Marcus's hand tightened around Jesse's body, his other hand sliding just a little bit lower, unable to resist the urge to touch Jesse's ample bottom any longer. He squeezed at the tender, golden brown flesh. He couldn't help the moan that forced its way into Jesse's mouth as he felt up the glorious, rounded cheeks. He found himself having to pull back from the kiss before they got too far and he was mounting the presumably younger man on one of the sticky, dingy bar tables. He was still trying to catch his breath as he spoke. "Get your stuff and let's go." Jesse nodded, pecking Marcus one last time with his bright red lips before he scampered away from Marcus and backstage.

Marcus smirked as he watched him walk away from him. Those black hot pants weren't concealing his ass very well at all and it was truly a wonderful sight to watch him run away like that. He turned back to Paul who was smirking at him knowingly. "What?"

Paul closed the gap between them. "Lucky Antoine drove or I'd be out of a lift home."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "I assume you told Antoine that I was coming here to watch Jesse?"

Paul shook his head. "No I didn't actually. Maybe someone already had their eye on you." Marcus didn't get a chance to respond because Jesse came walking back out, this time with a jacket on and a bag full of what he presumed was make up and hair accessories. He smiled, putting a hand around the small of Jesse's back while he led them out of the small club and towards his car.His whole body was tingling with anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait for next chapter...


End file.
